FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an electronic control unit, particularly an ABS control unit for a motor vehicle, having a housing in which a printed wiring board, that carries an electronic circuit and power components, are disposed.
A control unit, which is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 39 33 084 A1, has a housing in which two tub-shaped housing parts are secured to a supporting frame and thus seal off the interior of the housing. One of the housing parts is penetrated by a plug part that is electrically connected to a printed wiring board.
That control unit has the disadvantage of being very complicated in structure. The housing parts are constructed differently and must be secured to the supporting frame in order to seal off the housing interior. All of the parts are secured to one another by screws or rivets. Expensive tools are also necessary to produce the different mechanical housing parts.